


Phantom Train

by anielsen33326



Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [10]
Category: Ao no Exorcist
Genre: BAMF Okumura Rin, Destruction, Discussion of Gehenna, Exorcism, Explosion, Flashback, Ghosts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Okumura Rin, Kid Okumura Yukio, Lantern Plant, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Melting, Minor Character Death, Multi, Reference to Bleach, Reference to Soul Eater, Screaming, Shiz Gets Done, Souls, The Phantom Train - Freeform, White Flames, White-Haired Rin, Yukio Has A Sword, blue flames, the ghosts are saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: A Blue Exorcist The Movie rewrite.
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi & Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133126
Kudos: 2





	Phantom Train

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I watched the movie. While I was doing that, I was imagining what the Rin and Yukio of this AU would do for that. If Rin was stronger, the runtime would be less than an episode.

“Rin, we are here to exorcise the Phantom Train. It lures poor souls like yourselves into it to eat them. Anyone who falls victim becomes a ghost. But we do not have _the time." Ah._ "It is a demon train to Gehenna. It is strongest at midnight, where the trip to Gehenna actually takes place. Shiemi--you will do nothing.” Shiemi deflated, but she still held onto Rin. 

The Lantern Plant, as Rin’s memory poked at him, actually  _ does _ summon ghosts. One-by-one the ghosts-now-souls gathered into the plant. Rin watched, amazed, as they gathered to her like moths to Yukio’s flames--some moths, ironically, escaped Rin’s. He caught up to Yukio, telling him to slow down, but his twin rejected it. Called him crazy. Then Rin ran ahead to fight the demon. He unsheathed Kurikara--he didn’t feel Yukio protest anymore, it was serious, he conceded--and the bluish-white flames burst all around him. He leapt into the air and-- _slash!_ The flames slashed apart the Phantom Train like Getsuga Tensho, exploding in a fiery blaze.

His and Yukio’s memory of  _ that day _ flashed briefly through their minds.

And they could see the souls from within float up into the air, disappearing into a red mist. 

“Well, _ that _ fixes  _ that _ plot line.” Rin commented.

And once more, they flashbacked again in a mere moment.

They were a mere age of ten, out on an exorcist mission  _ just like this one _ . Something called the Phantom Train was rolling by, terrorizing the state. 

They payed Yukio--because nobody would know of Yukio having a partner  _ at all  _ until 5 years later, at Cram School, when the other exorcists saw how the twins worked so  _ fluidly _ together, so  _ naturally, _ as if they trained _ all their life _ for those moments in battle--4000 yen afterwards as compensation.

They checked out the area--the warehouse that is unfortunately frequented by gangs that target Rin, and also happens to be one of the twins’ many hangouts. They saw the train zooming by in a lick.

They jumped on. Yukio gave his twin his sword, telling him to slash at the train. The sword happened to serve as an effective conduit, as utilized many times before. 

The boy channeled as much of his limited flamepower as he could--not very much, just a blazing glaze--into the sword--and it looked to be one of fire-only. 

Rin and Yukio sprinted up front. Rin slashed through the roof, flames melting everything, tearing the train apart into pieces. From front to back. 

The train exploded, the flames dissipating, and the boys fell right belly-down.

“Isn’t this fun, Rin???”

“No, Yukio, it’s not!”

They fell into the water with a  _ splash! _ The boys bickered over Yukio’s insanity, Rin’s  _ precious _ hair plastered to his face like Yukio to his glasses, the absurdity of the mission, whether the ghosts on the train would end up in Gehenna or not, and a bunch of other things that would be talked about only in whispers at the witching hour when  _ everybody _ is asleep--if ever at all. It didn’t  _ need  _ to be talked about--just  _ reveled _ in.

Rin, Yukio, and Shiemi fell onto the rail frame, just barely enough to stand on. 

“I wonder if they go to Gehenna.”

“Perhaps,” Yuri-clone commented--for Satan told them about their mother. The boys’ willingness to learn the ways of Gehenna earned it, if nothing else.

And they could see that the flames were spreading across the rail. “Rin!” Yukio cried. He gave his other half a Look. Rin noticed, and he nodded. He jammed Kurikara into the train, putting as much of his willpower as he can into calling back the satanic flames. 

The flames already destroyed the rail line on both ends. It was about to escape onto the near-devoured humans.

He groaned. He screamed. The white-haired demon, look-alike of the devil himself, stressed on resummoning the flames. Yukio ran over and put his own energy, flames, and bull-headed willpower into Kurikara. 

“ _Ahhhhhh!_ ” the humans screamed. The demons could smell burning, rotting flesh again.

A few seconds later, the flames began to retreat into Rin--he _screamed_ as his heart overflowed with his own power, but it wasn’t too long after this event before he recovered. Once in, they let themselves fell down the tracks next to Shiemi, clinging on for dear life.

And then the flames burned down all the train tracks, so…

_“Ahhhhhhhh!_ ”

“Isn’t falling fun, Rin?” Yukio smiled wistfully, heart fluttering as if in a dreamland.

“No, it’s not, Yukio! We’re going to die!”

“I trust Rin.”

With a growl, Rin conceded. The boys hit the concrete feet-first, backs arched to reduce impact, Rin catching Shiemi with one hand--she was hung by the kimono rim, babbling flustered.

“Good job, Rin. Now. Onto the next job.”

Rin agreed. They dropped Shiemi off with the others.

...Rin, tears forming in his eyes, slashed the chibi-demon. It  _ hurt _ , but it was a necessary evil. For all he knew, he could be the sloth-demon from the story. The sloth-demon cried out to him, but the heir to Gehenna pulled through and off-ed it, hoping that it wouldn’t die immediately at  _ home _ .

Because Gehenna felt like  _ home _ . And  _ respect _ . And Yukio  _ would not have to leave somewhere _ . They could do  _ whatever they wanted! _

Since the Phantom Train is no longer a problem, that would be one fewer antagonist. The Coal Tar giants--well-- _ the flames can do the work. _

Many casualties, scoldings at Yukio, and deaths were risked and done, but it was worth it. The festival still turned out well, and the boys  _ enjoyed _ it whenever they could.

**Author's Note:**

> In an alternate timeline of this AU, Rin let it be, never falling for its spell--Yukio repeated the theory that the demon could be the one from that specific story of village ruin. When the boy-demon went berserk, Rin let as much flames as he could out, blowing up the premises, and killing the demon then. 


End file.
